Grand Rendezvous
by Archer of Ecclesia
Summary: Normally, Bubblegum wouldn't have been so glomped off if she was simply missing a stupid Royal Meeting. No, due to her hideous appearance, she was going to miss a hot date with a hot-tempered vampire.


**A:N: Don't know if this has been done before *****sweatdrop...* but I'm taking a swing at it anyway. Per usual, this idea came up when I saw a picture of Bonnibel after Finn and Jake chucked that chemical into her room, and she had thought it was the Duke of Nuts...**

** Anyway, I'm not revealing anymore, since it'll give the plot away (but it's pretty predictable... trust me).**

** And Bonnibel has something of immortality... her candy mass makes her stay 18, but in human years, she's much older. Like four-hundred, maybe.**

** Disclaimer: If I owned Cartoon Network, they'd quit procrastinating and make this couple official.**

Bonnibel Bubblegum never had the best control over her temper, given that she was a princess and was used to getting what she wanted. She was, for the most part, a controlled person, though if you messed with her in the wrong way...

It was a given that she wanted to look her best for the Grand Meeting of Ooo Royalty, as it was such a rare event, though the Ooo Royalty council would have understood her thoroughly – they believed that if the scientist of the group turned up green and bald, it was simply because of a mishap in one of her experiments.

No, she wouldn't have been so glomped off if she was just going to a stupid ceremony where they just talked about how to provide more for their kingdoms. They had stopped discussing anything related to science ever since the princess had came to her first meeting, in which she brought a supposed 'Cure-All-Stress Potion' that had eaten off half of Wildberry Princess's face.

Had the royal berry not have been entirely organic and not be able to simply grow herself back, Bonnibel might have been permanently banned from the Meeting. And from Ooo.

Princess Wildberry was still having that odd condition where she lost all her berry growths when scared...

So there was officially nothing more boring than the Grand Meeting of Ooo Royalty, other than being trapped inside the castle with nothing to do.

Bubblegum sat by her candy-cane-carved wall, staring out of the window and into the expanse of black sky. It was almost as dark as the hair of the vampire that had surely noticed her absence at the meeting.

The princess sighed once more, secretly wishing she could wring Finn's neck for what he did...

"Hey there, Bonny. I think I missed someone at that stupid meeting," a voice from the other side of the room alerted the princess, who now wished she could fit out of the window in her puffy suit.

Or drop dead. Either one would be acceptable.

"Not now, Marceline!" she screamed, quickly running from her perch by the window to her fluffy pink bed, burying herself in her cushions.

"And, not only did this flippin' person miss the meeting, but they sent Finn and Jake in their place," the vampire stated, her voice unnaturally calm for how glomped off she must have been. Bonnibel dared not look up from her pillows, but she could tell from the wooshing of the air that the annoyed vampire was floating closer to her. "But that's not the worst part.

"Me and that certain person had a hot date afterwords, just me and them, and even though this was the first time we could get away with it in who knows how long, and they played hooky. Do you have any idea who this person could be?"

"Gee, I bet she's a real jerk-face. Now lump off," she growled into the plush, not caring if the vampire could understand her or not.

Marceline faked a gasp. "How did you know? She is a real jerk!"

"I'm sorry, Marcy, but in case you didn't notice, I'm not exactly fit to go out right now! Those stinkin' lumphead kids had to go and ruin everything!"

Though Bubblegum wasn't looking at Marceline, she could tell that the Nightosphere native simply rolled her eyes in response, following it up with a scoff. "So? I mean, it's not like I care about what you look like or anything."

Bonnibel sighed into the pillow, her shoulders sagging as she collapsed entirely, the fluid inside her suit sloshing around.

Her fingers clenched and unclenched, her teeth grinding together. Within a few moments, all her anger towards the human and the dog was temporarily gone, though she was still annoyed. She had just skipped her and Marceline's anniversary (the ninth year as a couple, to be exact) and there was no way that the vampire was going to drop it between then and their tenth.

A tear slowly rolled down the princess's cheek, and within moments, Marceline had landed a few inches from her and was running her fingers through the green masses of Bubblegum's hair. "Well, if being pretty really means something to you, your eyes are the same."

Marceline was talking of Bubblegum's sparkling rose eyes, the color of a fluorescent flower blooming in spring – the guitarist was attempting to find someway to implant those lyrics in one of her many songs to the princess.

But Bubblegum didn't respond.

"And you'll be the same in a few days." How did Marceline know this, exactly? Well, the vampire was fond of snooping around, especially when she wasn't supposed to be there.

There was still no response from the stubborn princess.

"Globbit, Bonny! Look at me!" the vampire shouted, and the princess cringed. It was a rare occasion that the queen actually yelled, even rarer when she wasn't fussing at someone – especially her dad – touching her bass guitar.

The princess slowly rose her tear-glistened eyes, biting her lip. She half-expected for the vampire to keep lashing at her with her vicious tongue, though Marceline simply placed a kiss on the younger girl's forehead.

Bubblegum felt her face darken – whether it was of embarrassment or of anger, she had no clue, but she simply sighed once more and looked up to meet Marceline's harsh gaze. Her face had a mischievous, almost wicked grin on it.

"You're such a pain, Bonny. You know that?" the girl being spoken of simply felt like dying. "Anyway, I'm not good with this commenting crap, but... you're still pretty... and stuff... and even if you think you're not pretty, you still have a wonderful personality... and you're still the same smart-ass scientist..."

Despite her less-than-pleased mood, the princess slowly rose her head off the bed, a slight smile now decorating her face. "Don't pull that cheesy crap on me, Marcy."

The vampire leaned in for another kiss, though this time, she held it for much longer, the queen's fangs digging into the younger girl's bottom lip. Marceline pulled away for a split second, smiling once more. "I wonder... do you taste like spearmint?"

"MARCELINE!"

**A:N: That was fun. I'm not much a fan of Bubblegum on her own, though I love Marceline, and I love those two as a couple.**

** Anyway, you know the drill. Review, favorite, request... yadda yadda yadda.**

** Bye now.**

** No, seriously. Either comment or leave. :D **


End file.
